Romeo and Juliet
by Akai Hoshi
Summary: Song fic em resposta ao desafio da Anamatéia. Fanfic baseada na música do The Killers - Romeo and Juliet. Tyson X Hilary


Uma SongFic. Casal: _Tyson x Hilary_ Banda: _The Killers_ Música: _Romeo And Juliet_ _---x Romeo And Juliet x---_

_Um Romeu apaixonado canta na rua uma serenata  
Presenteando a todos com uma música de amor que ele mesmo fez_

" Eu nunca percebi que amava-a tanto. A vida tem um jeito engraçado de ser, ela mostra tudo para nós e não enxergamos, só enxergamos quando perdemos...e quando perdemos, acho que não tem mais volta. " - comentava o moreno de cabelos azuis escuros, Tyson.

_Encontra uma rua iluminada e pára na sombra. Diz algo como, "você e eu baby, como seria?"_

" E se nós tentarmos pela ultima vez, Hilary? Você não tem nada a perder, só a ganhar. Quando a gente vê que perdeu alguém de um valor tão imenso...só pensa em fazer aquela pessoa feliz e não machucar mais ela. Não te machucaria mais, tentaríamos ser como antes, ou até melhor..."

_Julieta diz hey Romeu você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco  
Ele está debaixo da janela ela está cantando "hey meu namorado está de volta" Você não deveria vir aqui cantando alto desse jeito  
Em todo caso, o que você vai fazer a respeito?_

" Tyson, não me mate de susto seu idiota. Eu já disse que não tem volta, você me machucou muito e não quero sofrer novamente. Tudo o que eu sentia por ti já foi embora, só restou lembranças, apenas isso... os sentimentos não são mais os mesmo, tente entender.. já estou com outro e você deveria fazer o mesmo, seguir sua vida, sem mim. " – Falava a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos rubis.

_  
Julieta os dados foram jogados desde o começo  
E eu apostei e você explodiu em meu coração  
E eu esqueci a canção do filme  
Quando você vai se dar conta que apenas o tempo estava errado Julieta?  
_

" Eu sei que te machuquei, eu sei que fiz tudo errado, mas enxerguei isso, tarde...mas enxerguei, terminei contigo por pensar que gostava da minha ex, queria ser justo contigo, já que meus sentimentos estavam muito confusos, você sempre foi muito boa para mim, não seria justo ficar com você pensando em outra. Queria ser justo com você, mas acabei me machucando também. "

_Vamos em ruas diferentes eles foram ambos nas ruas da vergonha  
Ambos sujos ambos meio afim e o sonhos eram os mesmos  
E eu sonhei seu sonho por você, e agora o sonho é real  
Como você pode olhar para mim como se eu fosse apenas uma outra parte sua_

" Agora já é tarde, você perdeu e tomou essa decisão, está pagando por esses erros. Sinto muito, eu te amei, amei muito mesmo, só que não soube dar valor e agora não tem mais volta, você irá encontrar alguém muito melhor que eu Tyson. " – O que mais se repetia entre eles.__

Bem você pode amar uma corrente de prata, pode amar uma corrente de ouro, você pode se apaixonar por estrangeiros atraentes e as promessas que eles fazem. Você me prometeu tudo você me prometeu o grosso e o fino. Agora você apenas diz "Oh Romeu yeah você sabe que eu costumava encenar com ele"

" E do que são feito os amores eternos, Hilary? Acha que nenhum desses amores de 50 anos nunca tiveram seus altos e baixos? Acha que irá encontrar alguém que nunca irá te machucar? Isso não existe. Brigas e fim de relações podem fortalecer muito mais, pois a pessoa vê a burrada que fez e sente falta da outra. Você não acha? " __

Julieta quando nós fazíamos amor você costumava chorar  
Você disse eu te amo perdidamente eu amarei você até morrer  
Existe um lugar para nós você sabe a canção do filme  
Quando você vai se dar conta que apenas o tempo estava errado?

Tyson continuava a falar sem esperar resposta da menina. - " O que mais me machuca são palavras, apenas as palavras que movem tudo. Aqueles 'te amo eternamente' 'você sempre vai ser a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo' 'minha vida, sem você eu não existo', são apenas palavras do momento, as vezes as pessoas falam sem pensar e isso é a pior coisa. Eu também falei para você essas coisas, Hilary, mas acreditando em suas palavras, pois você é o motivo da minha insônia, você é o motivo da minha falta de apetite, todos os motivos e isso está me matando. Me matando principalmente porque tudo o que você sentia, acabou em mera semanas. Em tão pouco tempo, aquilo que se dizia ser eterno. Realmente, todo mundo quer ser feliz, ninguém quer sofrer. Mas você não pode ter arco-íris sem chuva! E eu estou passando pela chuva agora. Quando você vai notar que eu aprendi e só quero te fazer feliz...só queria uma última chance. "

_Eu não posso fazer a fala como na TV  
E eu não posso fazer uma canção de amor do jeito que deve ser  
Eu não posso fazer tudo mas eu tenho feito algo por você_

" Tyson... eu não posso te iludir, isso machucaria muito mais você. Não tenho controle com meus sentimentos, não posso mandar neles, você está sofrendo agora. A dor, você só tem que sobreviver a ela, esperar que ela vá embora sozinha, esperar que a ferida que a causou, sare. Não há soluções, respostas fáceis. Você só respira fundo e espera que ela vá diminuindo. Na maior parte do tempo, a dor pode ser administrada, mas às vezes ela te pega quando você menos espera, te acerta abaixo da cintura e não te deixa levantar. Você tem que lutar através da dor, porque a verdade é que você não consegue escapar dela e a vida sempre te causa mais. " – Dizia Hilary para o moreno.

_  
Não posso fazer nada exceto amar você  
E tudo que eu faço é perder você e o modo que nós costumávamos ser_

"Tem razão Hilary, a verdade é que todo mundo vai te machucar, você só tem que decidir por quem vale a pena sofrer. E adivinha por quem eu acho que vale a pena sofrer?! Eu queria que eu fosse o seu garoto favorito. Eu queria que você pensasse que eu sou a sua razão de estar no mundo. Eu queria que meu sorriso fosse o seu sorriso favorito. Eu queria que sem mim o seu coração se partisse. Eu queria ser a última coisa em que você pensasse antes de dormir. Eu queria que você precisasse de mim. Eu queria que nós pudéssemos ser algo. E olha que engraçado...eu já fui tudo isso pra ti. " – Tyson.

_  
Tudo que eu faço é bater nas más companhias  
Tudo que faço é beijar você através dos bares da rima  
Julieta eu tenho ido as estrelas com você o tempo inteiro  
_

"Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, um dia estávamos em silêncio, e no outro, apaixonados. Um dia você disse que eu era legal, e no outro, que me amava. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Um dia você disse que me amava, e no outro, que estava tudo acabado. Um dia você estava rindo comigo, e no outro, rindo de mim. Um dia minha vida estava perfeita, e no outro, acabada. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. As pessoas mudam, querendo ou não... mudam. Os gostos, os rostos, as formas. Simplesmente mudam. Sem nenhuma explicação, sem nenhuma obrigação. Mudam porque cresceram, porque conheceram coisas novas, pessoas novas. As conversas mudam, os sorrisos mudam, os assuntos mudam. É difícil perceber e se acostumar que nada será como antes, e isso, de um jeito ou de outro, machuca. Machuca porque ambos mudaram. E isso... isso não dá pra mudar. " – Dizia a menina calmamente para ele.

_  
Julieta quando nós fazíamos amor você costumava chorar  
Você disse eu te amo perdidamente eu amarei você até morrer  
Existe um lugar para nós você sabe a canção do filme  
Quando você vai se dar conta que apenas o tempo estava errado? Um Romeu apaixonado canta uma serenata na rua  
Presenteando a todos com uma música de amor que ele fez  
Encontra uma rua iluminada e para na sombra  
Diz algo como, "você e eu baby, como seria?"_

_  
__"_ Você falou? "eu te amo, nunca quero viver sem você, você mudou minha vida." Você falou? Porque o amor acaba? Por milhões de coisas bobas, pequenas e sem nenhuma importância...Porém, foram coisas que não foram ditas e então elas se acumularam. Como num quartinho onde se coloca os entulhos, nós entulhamos coisas que não dizemos. E isso acaba nos sufocando e achamos que o amor acaba. Mas o amor **não acaba**, ele esta apenas acumulado em nossa covardia de não dizer...de acumular coisas, acumular silêncio! Você ainda vai notar isso... Então é isso, só te digo que ainda tenho esperanças e estou aqui. "

--- x fim x ---

E é isso aí negada, melosa, triste, retardada..foi isso que consegui. Huauhahau Algumas falas de filmes (abc do amor) e textos. :B

Beeijos. x3


End file.
